Februar 2071
Zurück geht es zum Januar 2071 Hank, 02.02.2071 Hey Lotta hier mal ein Neuer Brief von der Insel. Jetzt sind drei Wochen ins Land gegangen seit der Japaner und die Lady aus Europa hier aufgeschlagen. Wir sitzen so auf dem Dach und entspannen etwas und da fängt sie an und macht irgendwelche Übungen ... puh ich sag dir das war ... naja zum wichtigen. Irgendwann meldt sich Handy und sagt das wir uns alle treffen sollen. Wir also in die Bar da geht das gleiche Spiel wie letztes mal los .. die Russen kommen vorbei und machen stress solangsam fangen die Jungs an zu nerven... Naja jetzt ist es an der zeit nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Wir bekommen den Auftrag den neu Bau an der Stelle wo die Kings ihr Hauptsitz hatten zu verwanzen und vermienen. Bussy hat irgendwie eien Moralischen gehabt und wollte irgendwie nicht das wir für die Russen arbeiten und so ich glaube er fühlt sich nur angepisst weil wieder jemand in seine Bar gekommen ist und eien Ballermann gezeigt hat.Wir sollten zwingend an der Secu arbeiten in dem Schuppen.... Also wir dann erste mal grundlegend geklärt was wir wollen und was nicht und haben uns dann als Team geeinigt was läuft .. irgendwie fehöt eine Grundsatzrichtung oder ein Führer im Team .... Wir also an gefangen zu planen und zu sichten. Dann haben wir Paralell noch Infos über unsere Russen "Freunde" eingeholt. Muss mal meine Quellen anfragen die lassen sich zeit ..... Allso wir den Bereich geklärt und den Plan umgestzt haben uns aber eine hinter Tür aufgehalten. Wir haben die Zünder so umgebaut das wir die macht vorerst haben wann wer wie wo auf den Knopf drückt und es BUMM macht. Wir also alles gemacht was Müttechen Russland will und haben uns dann noch ausdrtücklich geäussert das wir nicht mehr mit den Russen arbeiten wollen. Zum ende haben sie nicht so dolle geschaut bzw reagiert als wir Nein gesagt haben mal sehn was da noch kommt ich hoffe dir und den Kids geht es gut ich hoffe wir sehn uns Bald mal wieder grüsse dein Pawel. Chris, 02.02.2071 Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2071-02-02: Zeit ist schon eine seltsame Sache... Seit ich nach Jamaica gekommen bin, ist mittlerweile ein Monat ins Land gegangen. Ich habe mich mittlerweile auf der Werft gut eingelebt. Hank (der sympathische Kerl mit den vielen nordischen Symbolen am Leib) hat mich hier in Jamaica ein wenig eingeführt. Er hat mir die wichtigsten magischen Phänomene der Insel und einige Clubs für Erwachte gezeigt. Er hat diese für Hermetiker typische Angewohnheit, abfällig über andere Traditionen zu sprechen. Abgesehen davon scheint er aber ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Er hat mir sogar angeboten, einen Kontakt zur Draco Foundation herzustellen, wenn ich einen benötige. Mein Mentor würde sich über einen direkten Draht zu den Jungs von dort sicherlich ebenfalls freuen. Irgendwann werde ich sicherlich darauf zurückkommen… Wir haben mal wieder Stress mit den Russen. Ich mache gerade auf dem Dach des Wohnhauses meine Meditationsübungen (und muss mir ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, weil Hank mir zuschaut und sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung dabei aufbringen muss, um nicht das Sabbern anzufangen), als Handy (der Zwerg, der hier auf dem Gelände die Drohnen steuert und mit Vorliebe Russen zersiebt) uns per Komm zur spontanen Krisensitzung in die Bar ruft. Ohne mich umzuziehen, schnappe ich mir mein Komm und mache mich mit Hank und Ronin (der Japaner, dem einige Fingerglieder fehlen und der nicht so gut auf Metas zu sprechen zu sein scheint) auf in die Bar. Dort angekommen erfahren wir, dass die Russen uns – ohne unser Einverständnis – einen Auftrag erteilt haben. Wir sollen für sie den Neubau des ehemaligen Gang-Hauptquartiers präparieren, indem wir die Matrixzugänge mit Abhöreinrichtungen und Schneidladungen versehen und alle Ein- und Ausgänge zum Gelände mit Bangalore Torpedo-Sprengladungen verminen. Vermutlich wollen dort bald die Steelskulls einziehen. Die Baupläne des Neubaus wollen die Russen ebenfalls von uns haben. Immerhin haben sie von Anfang eine Bezahlung angeboten. Allerdings haben sie auch ein Ultimatum gestellt, das gerade ausläuft, während wir darüber diskutieren, wie wir mit dem Auftrag umgehen wollen. Diesmal ist es nicht ein vorfahrender Wagen, sondern gleich fünf, vollgepackt mit Magiern, schwer vercyberten Klauen und schwerem Kriegsgerät wie Raketenwerfern im Kofferraum. Wir wägen kurz unsere Möglichkeiten ab und entscheiden uns dann klugerweise dazu, die Russen dieses Mal nicht fertig zu machen, auch wenn wir es vielleicht geschafft hätten. Nachdem die Russen die benötigte Ausrüstung ausgeladen haben und wieder verschwunden sind, beginnt eine hitzige Diskussion. Die Jungs wollen den Russen unbedingt diese Unverschämtheit heimzahlen, allen voran Busy (der rachsüchtige Zwerg, der äußerst empfindlich reagiert, wenn man ihm oder der Bar an den Kragen will), indem sie den Auftrag sabotieren oder den Russen ihren eigenen Sprengstoff vor die Füße schmeißen. Ich kann sie jedoch zum Glück davon überzeugen, dass es klüger ist, den Auftrag so wie geplant durchzuführen - wenn auch nur gegen massive Widerstände. Dieser Busy ist vielleicht ein sturer Bock! Auch wenn ich den Auftrag nicht gutheiße, hält sich mein schlechtes Gewissen in Grenzen beim Gedanken daran, dass beim Erfolg der Aktion höchstwahrscheinlich ein paar texanische Redneck-Rassisten und einige Blutmagier aus dem Leben geblasen werden. Allerdings will auch ich den Russen das nicht ganz unkommentiert durchgehen lassen. Deswegen arbeiten wir einen Plan aus, der den Russen klar macht, wie die Machtverhältnisse hier bestellt sind: Wir tauschen die mitgelieferten Zünder gegen eigene aus und sind somit im alleinigen Besitz der Zündungscodes. Wenn die Russen nicht spuren, können sie sich ihr schönes Feuerwerk in die Haare schmieren! Parallel hauen die Jungs ihre Kontakte an, um nach nützlichen Informationen über die Vory zu suchen, die wir irgendwann mal gegen sie verwenden können. Unser Plan steht. Die neuen Zünder sind bestellt, die Kontakte informiert. Also geht es an die Beinarbeit. Zuerst versuchen wir den Architekten ausfindig zu machen und an die Blaupausen zu kommen. Bald finden wir heraus, dass der Architekt sein „Büro“ im Hauptquartier der Steelskulls hat. Also ein neuer Ansatz. Wir schauen uns vor Ort um. 2071-02-05: Das Gelände ist von einer hohen Mauer umgeben, es gibt nur einen einzigen sichtbaren Zugang zum Gelände, eine breite Einfahrt, die mit einem schweren Eisentor versperrt ist. Doch die Jungs wissen, dass ein Kanal direkt unter dem Gelände durchführt. Also steigen wir hinab und schauen uns auch dort um. Wir finden gute Positionen im Kanal, wo wir unsere Sprengladungen platzieren können, um die drei unterirdischen Kanalzugänge zum Gelände einstürzen zu lassen. Praktischerweise führt der Kanal auch unter der Straße direkt vor der Einfahrt vorbei, sodass wir mit genügend Sprengstoff an der richtigen Stelle auch diesen Fluchtweg unterirdisch verminen können. Dann der Jackpot: Wir finden den Hauptmatrixzugang zum Gelände und installieren die Abhöreinrichtung. Busy klinkt sich in den ausgehenden Datenstrom ein und folgt ihm über mehrere Knoten bis zu einem Backup-Server des Steelskulls-Hauptquartiers. Er holt sich Handy, unseren zweiten Tech-Zwergen, als Unterstützung und gemeinsam hacken sie sich einen Zugang zum Server. Sie machen sich auf die Suche nach den Dateien für unseren Auftrag, angefangen bei den Bauplänen und weiteren verfügbaren Informationen zum Gelände, den Beteiligten, Zahlungen, Schmiergeldern. Anschließend suchen sie nach weiteren interessanten Dateien, die für uns wertvoll sein können. Ein wahres Schlaraffenland! Sie finden Dateien zu den Aztlanern, den Finanzen der Streetskulls inklusive Konten, Schmiergeldern und Personen auf der Gehaltsliste. Sie finden Infos über die Steelskulls, ihre Mitglieder und Kontakte, und über die Vory. Alle Dateien werden sofort ungeöffnet heruntergeladen. Als sie gerade nach Dateien zu Niederlassungen, Verstecken und Ausrüstung der Steelskulls suchen wollen, werden sie von einem automatischen Abwehrprogramm entdeckt und müssen sich ausloggen. Nicht so tragisch - sie haben sowieso mehr gefunden, als wir uns erhofft hatten! Alle Dateien sind mit Datenbomben gesichert, aber zum Glück können unsere Zwerge sie entschärfen, ohne dass sie beschädigt oder gar vernichtet werden. In nächster Zeit werden wir einiges auszuwerten haben. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden für diese Informationen eine sinnvolle Verwendung finden… 2071-02-06: Nachdem der Auftrag erledigt ist, kontaktieren wir die Russen wieder. Handy soll mit ihnen verhandeln und ihnen stecken, dass wir kein Interesse an einer weiteren Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen haben. Wir haben alle Trümpfe in der Hand. Wenn sie damit nicht einverstanden sind oder uns nicht ordentlich bezahlen wollen, werden sie eine böse Überraschung erleben, wenn sie ihre Zündcodes ausprobieren wollen. Ein leiser Stich der Genugtuung durchzuckt mich beim Gedanken an das Gesicht des Auftraggebers, als Handy ihm offenbart, dass wir die Zündcodes ausgewechselt haben. Die Russen sind alles andere als erfreut, aber schließlich schlucken sie die bittere Pille und willigen ein. Was haben sie auch sonst für eine Wahl! Bleibt zu hoffen, dass sie auch Wort halten… Die nächsten Wochen scheinen aufregend zu werden. Jetzt, wo wir einiges an Infos zu den Steelskulls, den Azzis und den Vory haben. Wie heißt es so schön: Wissen ist Macht! Wir werden sehen, was sich ergibt… Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... Hank, 20.02.2071 So Lotta mal wieder ein Brief von der Insel.... da ist man gemütlich am feiern und hat mal Spass da klingelt wieder mal irgendjemand durch und braucht die Olsen Guys.... Also Soba hat da irgend einen Kumpel der seit Kurzem auf der Insel ist und jetzt erst mal ein Team brauch das mal was für ihn macht. Und wer ist da erste wahl ... WIR ........... Okay wir also Kontakt aufgenommen und zu dem Treffen mit Mr. Grey hin... also ganz ehrlich, in jedem Kindergutenacht Märchen wäre er die perfekte Bestzung für den bösen Mann. Wir sollen etwas zurück bringen was Atztech verloren hat aber nicht zu den Atzzis sondern zu ihm.. bzw seinem Kunden. Da haben sich bei so manchem im Team die Nackenhaare aufgestellt... ATZLAN .. oh man das wird wieder mal Lustig und dann bekommen wir die Info das die Atzi Jungs auch jemand geschickt haben einen Mr Knight .... der sich von den Infos die wir haben als ein Cyberzombie entpuppt .. GANZ TOLL...... immer diese ungläubigen Spinner .......also wir dann mit den Infos los zum Hafen, denn da hat die Piratenbande die das "Strandgut" "gefunden hat" wohl so ab und zu mal Hallo gesagt, und es zum Verkauf angeboten. In einer Bar die so typisch Trideo-Piratenstil hat, haben wir bzw ich dann Grach und seinen Kumpel Sascha getroffen... Sascha ist ein Schweres Maschinen Gewehr. 2 Gläser Synthalk später hat der gute erzählt das sein Capitn ihn auf der Insel nicht wollte, wenn der Deal über die Bühne geht weil er wohl nicht ganz klar im Kopf ist ... naja wer eien Geist in einem Azzi-Flugzeug samt Magier Platt macht und noch lebt ist, nicht dumm sondern, wahnsinnig glücklich, dachte ich mir. Aber wir haben dann doch die Info wo die Insel der Piraten ist bekommen und sind dann los zu dem Stück Land. Dort angekommen wir erstmal die Lage gepeilt.. also Magisch ganz schlecht negative Strahlung für mich und die Lady... so und sonst kaum was zu sehn... Unser Plan: erst mal die ganzen Schiffe fahruntüchtig zu machen, um erstmal in einer guten Posi zu sein ... was auch so ganz gut ging also mehr oder weniger. D hat einen Piraten der aus dem Wald gerannt ist so blöde getroffen das er sich den Schädel auf geschlagen hat und es hinter sich hatte. Ja und am Strand, wo das Piratenboot lag, hat ein halbtoter Pirat um seine letzten Sekunden gebettelt. Ich habe ihm dann mal ein wenig mehr Zeit verschaft und geschaut was er so die letzte Zeit gesehn hat ... also den Standort wo die Jungs das Päcken vergraben hatten, wussten wir und dann auch, dass seine Crew von irgendwas getarntem zerhackt wurde .... ganz grosses Kino .... wir also wieder runter von der Insel und gewartet, was passiert ...... Irgendwann sind wir dann doch noch rauf aufs Festland und haben uns Stück für Stück durch den Wald geschlichen, den Finger am Abzug. Irgendwann haben wir auf einer kleinen Lichtung ein nacktes Mädchen geshen, so ca 8 Jahre alt ... ( ÄHM ja okay irgednwas ist hier Faul ) Wir also mit der Kleinen gesprochen und da ist es mir so langsam gekommen ... DAS IST DIE DROHNE, die wir suchten ..... so und die hat uns erzählt, dass sie und ihr Freund / Onkel Gregori sind .. ( ALARM IM KOPF !!! der Cyberzombie ist ihr ONKEL ???? WHAT !!!! ) naja und auf einaml rennt sie weg ... wir also hinter her und es wurde immer komischer ..vom Gefühl. Wir kammen auf eine weitere Lichtung und TADAAA!!!! da steht der Zombie.. und ist ganz ruhig und wartet. Wir auf ihn zu und erst mal reden. Die Kleine versteckt sich hinter ihm. Ich also, mutig wie ich bin, vor und habe das Gespräch mal eröffnet und habe meine Waffe niedergelegt um zu zeigen, dass wir keinen Stress wollen .. meine Jungs haben es mir gleich getan. Zum glück! Ich hatte jeden Moment damit gerechnet das D wieder los ballert und mich in den Rücken trifft. Ich habe dann so Rausbekommen das er überhaupt kein Interesse hat die Kleine zurück zu bringen zu den Atzis... ( Ich dachte mir Hank jetzt musst du hoch Pockern ) Ich ihm also das Angebot gemacht wir bringen beide zu unserem Auftraggeber der sich für die Rechte von Minderheiten und Metas einsetzt, etc. und habe an seine Menschlichkeit und väterlichen Gefühle und Verantwortung appelliert. Und es hat geklappt! Er hat sie uns mitgegeben. Er wollte zwar nicht mit weil er bald tot ist wegen dem Krebs und wollte auch nicht mehr so recht. Also wir die Kleine eingepackt und ab durch die Mitte. Termin mit unserem Kontaktmann gemacht und die Kleine am Hafen dierekt übergeben. So das war es dann auch wieder mal grüss die Kids von mir und bis Bald, dein Bruder Pawel..... Chris, 20.02.2071 Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2072-02-20: Von den Vory haben wir schon seit einigen Wochen nichts mehr gehört. Sie scheinen sich an unsere Abmachung zu halten…Die Infos, die wir beim letzten Run abgestaubt haben, haben Busy und Handy immer noch nicht vollständig ausgewertet. Müssen ja echt unübersichtliche Dateien sein…Der Asiate hat sich für ein paar Wochen verabschiedet, er muss irgendwelche „privaten Angelegenheiten“ erledigen. Ich habe nicht weiter nachgefragt. Eigentlich will ich das auch gar nicht wissen, das bedeutet vermutlich nur wieder Ärger. Busy ist von unserem Schieber angerufen worden, der wieder mal neue Arbeit für uns hat. Er hat uns an einen Herrn Schmitt vermittelt, der etwas erledigt haben will und dafür tief in die Tasche langt. Soweit, so gewöhnlich. Wir treffen ihn in einem Nobelschuppen namens „The Room“, der irgendwie nicht so recht in die Gegend hier zu passen scheint. „Mr. Grey“ ist ebenfalls alles andere als gewöhnlich. Er sieht nicht nur ziemlich kränklich-blass aus, sondern ihm fehlt auch die komplette Gesichtsbehaarung, bis hin zu den Wimpern und Augenbrauen. Zudem hat er noch eine Astralgestalt namens „Mr. White“ dabei, vermutlich ein Geist. Schon ein merkwürdiges Gespann. „Mr. Grey“ könnte gut und gerne ein Ghul oder eine andere Art von Infiziertem sein, aber so genau wollte ich aus Höflichkeit dann nicht nachschauen. Außerdem hat mich „Mr. White“ schon bei dem ersten Blick auf die astrale Ebene merkwürdig angeschaut, fast verärgert, sofern man das überhaupt sagen kann. „Mr. Grey“ wäre davon sicherlich auch nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen. Dennoch, mein Misstrauen ist geweckt. Der Auftrag hat es ebenfalls in sich. Aztechnology hat sich zwei Tage zuvor im Golf von Aztlan von einer Piratenbande namens „Booty Time“ ein Paket mit einem Läuferdrohnen-Prototyp namens „Lilith“ abjagen lassen, den unser „Mr. Grey“ gerne hätte. Wir sollen dabei Blutvergießen nach Möglichkeit vermeiden und möglichen Widerstand nicht sofort töten, was mir sehr entgegenkommt. Die Azzis aben wahrscheinlich selbst jemanden auf die Rückholjagd nach der Drohne geschickt, einen mysteriösen Kerl namens „Gregory Knight“, mit dem wohl nicht zu spaßen ist. Die Piraten, die den Azzis das Paket abgejagt haben, sollen sich häufig hier in Port Royal in einer Hafenkneipe namens „Dead Parrot“ aufhalten, also wäre das unser erster Anlaufpunkt. Nachdem wir „Mr. Grey“ und „Mr. White“ verlassen haben und wieder unter uns sind, bleibt das ungute Gefühl, dass wir womöglich für einen Ghul oder Schlimmeres arbeiten. Wir brauchen mehr Informationen über „Mr. Grey“ und unseren potentiellen Widersacher, diesen „Mr. Knight“. Zum Glück haben wir mit Sir Hauser einen gut informierten Kontakt an der Hand, der gegen das richtige Kleingeld auch bereit ist, sein Wissen mit uns zu teilen. Laut seinen Infos arbeitet „Mr. Grey“ erst seit etwa sechs Monaten in den Schatten von Jamaika und tritt dort als Auftraggeber für NGOs in Erscheinung, die sich für die Rechte von Metamenschen, Infizierten und nicht-metamenschlichen Lebensformen einsetzen. Er hat, soweit bekannt, keine Kon-Verbindungen. Das sind recht beruhigende Informationen, auch wenn ich „Mr. Grey“ wohl niemals die Hand schütteln werde. Weit beunruhigender sind die Infos zu „Mr. Knight“. Mr.Knight war früher Magier und hat damals seine eigene Schwester mit einem Feuerball gegrillt. Jetzt ist er sehr wahrscheinlich ein Cyberzombie, ein Mensch, dessen Körper fast vollständig durch Cyberware ersetzt wurde und durch dunkle Magie von Aztech weiterhin künstlich am Leben erhalten wird. Eine psychopathische Killermaschine, der Magie und normale Waffen fast nichts anhaben können und die den Befehlen von Aztechnology bedingungslos gehorcht. Na bravo! Wir erfahren außerdem, dass die Piraten die Beute wohl schon hier zum Verkauf angeboten haben, unter anderem Aztech selbst. Wie dumm kann man denn sein! Leichter kann man keinen Selbstmord begehen…vermutlich haben sie dafür auch schon einen Käufer gefunden, denn sie sind vor kurzem bis auf ein Besatzungsmitglied von Jamaika aus mit unbekanntem Ziel aufgebrochen, die Zeit drängt also. Mittlerweile ist eine ziemlich heftige große Sturmfront an der Küste aufgezogen. Die Wetterstationen warnen davor, bei dem hohen Seegang den Hafen zu verlassen. Als nächstes schauen wir uns im „Dead Parrot“ nach dem zurückgebliebenen Besatzungsmitglied um, einem riesigen russischen Troll namens Grach, der sich dort üblicherweise aufhalten soll. Tatsächlich ist das Riesenmonster an der Theke der Bar kaum zu übersehen, das sich dort eine Flasche Wodka nach der anderen reinpfeift und dabei zur offensichtlichen des Barkeepers in Selbstmitleid versinkt. In einer Ecke der Kneipe fällt mir eine Nächtliche auf, eine vollständig mit kurzem schwarzem Fell bedeckte Elfe, deren pinke Stiefel leider so gar nicht zu ihrem restlichen Outfit passen. Bis auf die hässlichen Stiefel sieht sie ziemlich attraktiv aus, auf eine sehr exotische Art und Weise. Ein kurzer intensiverer Blick verrät mir, dass die Elfe ebenfalls erwacht ist. Hoffentlich finde ich einmal Gelegenheit, mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Ich sollte mein Elfisch demnächst mal etwas auffrischen… Hank hat plötzlich einen aktuen Anfall von Größenwahn und fängt an der Bar an, mit dem Troll um die Wette zu trinken. Ich gehe im Geiste schon mal die Symptome einer akuten Alkoholvergiftung und entsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen durch. Aber irgendwie überlebt er’s doch und schafft es sogar, dabei noch die Info herauszukriegen, wohin die Piratenbande aufgebrochen ist. Vom Barkeeper erhält er die Koordinaten einer Insel, zu der die Piraten zwecks Übergabe der Beute an den Käufer vor einigen Stunden aufgebrochen sind. Wir holen also kurz das nötigste Werkzeug für den Job in der Werft ab und jagen dann mit Vollgas in unserem Boot zu den angegebenen Koordinaten, mitten durch den Sturm und die meterhohen Wellen. Eine ziemlich ungemütliche Fahrt. Zum Glück habe ich einen ziemlich robusten Magen. Bei der Insel angekommen, sondieren wir erst einmal die Lage. Neben den Piraten und uns ist offensichtlich noch jemand auf der Insel, denn wir finden ein weiteres Boot. Und die Verpestung des Astralraums legt nahe, dass es sich dabei um „Mr. Knight“ handelt. Das wird ja immer besser! Nachdem wir die beiden anderen Boote fahruntüchtig gemacht haben und uns gerade überlegen, wie wir auf der Insel nach der Läuferdrohne suchen sollen, ohne diesem psychopathischen Cyberzombie über den Weg zu laufen, stürmt plötzlich einer der Piraten mit panisch verzerrtem Gesicht aus dem Wald auf uns zu. Big D streckt ihn mit einem einzigen Schuss nieder, er knallt mit dem Kopf auf einen Felsen und versinkt im Meer. Kurze Zeit später, als wir auf dem Weg zum Strand sind, stürzt von einer Klippe plötzlich ein blutiger Torso auf das Vordeck unseres Bootes. Oben auf der Klippe ist jedoch niemand zu sehen. „Mr. Knight“ scheint ganze Arbeit zu leisten. Ich bekomme immer weniger Lust, die Insel zu betreten. In der Bucht, in der das Piratenboot angelegt hat, liegt ein weiterer Pirat mit aufgeschlitzter Bauchdecke am Strand und kämpft gegen sein unvermeidliches Ende an. Hank nutzt die Gelegenheit, noch einen Piraten lebend zu erwischen, und wühlt ihm kräftig im Hirn herum. Als wenn der arme Kerl nicht schon genug leiden würde! Immerhin erfahren wir so, wo sie die Läuferdrohne auf der Insel versteckt haben. Wir erfahren auch, dass sie kurze Zeit später von etwas Getarntem angegriffen wurden, dass sie einer nach dem anderen zerhackt hat. Ich vermute, dass es sich dabei um „Mr. Knight“ handelt. Ich bekomme noch weniger Lust, die Insel zu betreten. Gegen dieses Monster haben wir keine Chance, genauso wenig wie die Piraten. Es lässt sich mundan nicht orten, da es über irgendeine Art von hochmoderner Tarnung verfügt, und astral ist es auch nicht aufzuspüren. Nach langem Überlegen und Zögern beschließen wir, dass wir keine andere Wahl haben, als weiter ins Innere der Insel zu marschieren und zu hoffen, dass wir die Läuferdrohne finden, bevor uns dieser Psychopath findet. Ich habe überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl dabei uns überlege mir schon mal einen Fluchtplan für den Fall, dass er uns doch zuerst findet. Nervös schleichen wir uns also zu der Stelle vor, an der die Piraten die Drohne versteckt haben, bei jedem kleinen Geräusch zusammenzuckend. Dort angekommen finden wir eine leere Kapsel, die offensichtlich von außen geöffnet wurde. Um die Kapsel herum finden wir mehrere Fußspuren, wovon ein Paar nicht so recht hierher zu passen scheint: es sind die Spuren von kleinen Kinderfüßen. Vielleicht ist das die „Läuferdrohne“, die wir suchen. Wir folgen den Spuren und treffen auf einer nahen Lichtung auf ein kleines nacktes Mädchen, das sein Spiegelbild fasziniert in einem kleinen Tümpel anschaut und dabei Selbstgespräche zu führen scheint. Wir versuchen mit ihm zu reden und sie erzählt uns, dass sie und ihr Freund hier sind. Doch dann verschreckt sie irgendetwas. Sie rennt plötzlich weg, schneller, als wir es erwartet haben. Wir rennen natürlich gleich hinterher. Als wir sie einige Meter weiter eingeholt haben, schnappe ich erschrocken nach Luft. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung steht der Cyberzombie und blickt uns mit seinen kalten Augen direkt an. Das Mädchen versteckt sich schüchtern hinter ihm. Ich hoffe und bete, dass unser schießwütiger Ork jetzt keine Dummheiten macht und lege meine Waffe zügig nieder, um zu signalisieren, dass wir keine Gefahr darstellen. Die anderen tun es mir zum Glück gleich. Hank verwickelt den Cyberzombie in ein Gespräch. Irgendwie schafft er es, ihn davon zu überzeugen, die Kleine mit uns gehen zu lassen. Offensichtlich hat er mit dem Ansprechen seiner väterlichen Gefühle einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Wie sich herausstellt, ist „Mr. Knight“ alles andere als loyal zu Aztech, er scheint den Kon sogar genauso zu verachten wie wir. Er wollte das Mädchen nur deswegen zurückbringen, weil es eine spezielle Nährlösung zum Überleben braucht, die schwierig zu beschaffen ist und die außer Aztech kaum jemand besitzt. Hank kann ihn zum Glück davon überzeugen, dass unser Auftraggeber gut für das Mädchen sorgen kann. „Mr. Knight“ selbst zieht es vor, hier auf der Insel zu bleiben, da sein gesamter Körper schon von Krebsmetastasen zerfressen ist und er nur noch wenige Tage zu leben hat. Wir machen uns also auf den Rückweg und rufen unterwegs „Mr. Grey“ für die Übergabe an, die stattfindet, sobald wir den Hafen von Kingston erreichen. „Mr. Grey“ dankt uns für die gute Arbeit. Er sagt, wir haben den „Test“ bestanden und er wird in Zukunft eventuell häufiger mit Aufträgen auf uns zukommen. Da darf man ja gespannt sein, was er noch alles an Aufträgen für uns auf Lager hat… Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... Ronin, 20.02.2071 Gleichwohl ich erst vor kurzem auf die Insel gekommen bin, so scheint jedoch meine Ankunft hier eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. In dieser kurzen Zeit ist bereits so viel passiert, dass ich noch nicht genügend Zeit gefunden habe, über alles nachzudenken, was daheim vorgefallen ist. Hiroaki – mein Bruder, ein Korobokkuru. Scheinbar Grund genug für meine „''Brüder''“ mich gleich umlegen zu wollen. Klar, dachte ich auch bisher, dass Metas Abschaum sind, aber das.. das ändert Alles. Wie dumm ich doch war, zu denken, dass ein Meta in der Familie bedeutet, dass jemand nicht einmal den Drek unter meinen Fingernägeln wert ist. Hier ist ja auch alles voller Metas. Zwei Zwerge und ein Trog, die anderen Beiden sind Magier. Wo bin ich hier bloß gelandet.. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich sie nicht einmal beachtet, wenn sie mich vom Rinnstein aus angebettelt hätten, aber nun.. muss ich mich auf sie verlassen. Keine Ahnung, ob ich das kann. Der Troggy bringt uns mit seinen unüberlegten Gewaltausbrüchen regelmäßig in Gefahr, der Kleine mit der Glatze war total von der Rolle, als die Russkis ihn "auf seinem Turf" bedrohten, der Kleine Rastafari scheint mir ganz vernünftig, abegesehen davon, dass er nunmal die Russkis mit seiner Drohne massakriert hat und die Magier.. der Typ hat die Russkis in ihrer eigenen Karre verbrannt – kranke Scheisse, und die Engländerin, die ist zur gleichen Zeit wie ich angekommen und scheint mir ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Sie versucht immerhin hier etwas aufzubauen. Was für ein unorganisierter Haufen das ist. Mir fehlt hier ein bisschen die Struktur. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird hier sicherlich nochmal jemand auftauchen, der uns ratz fatz von der Landkarte fegt. Wir sollten entweder unseren Einflussbereich vergrößern oder uns weiter in den Untergrund zurückziehen. Diese halbgare Gang-Scheisse hier bringt uns nur Ärger... Was die Russkis angeht, so scheinet sich hier eine größere Ansammlung von denen breit gemacht zu haben. Was für unprofessionelle Schweinehunde. Meinen uns mit Gewalt dazu zwingen zu können ihre Drecksarbeit zu erledigen. - Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätten sie schon lange ein für alle mal ausradiert. Aber sie in ihrem Auto zu verbrennen.. das war in der Situation irgendwie unangebracht. Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit mal ein wenig im Nuttenviertel rumgetrieben. Es scheint alles ziemlich unorganisiert und zersprittert zu sein. Niemand großes, der alle Fäden zieht. Es sei denn die ganzen kleinen Möchtegern-Pimps sind nur Marionetten. Aber so, wie die sich gegenseitig ans Bein pissen, halte ich das eher für unwahrscheinlich. Ich bin im Nuttenviertel aber auch auf die Spur einiger Yakuza gekommen, die sich hier niedergelassen haben. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wer genau das ist, und welche Ziele sie verfolgen. Ich sollte aber Vorsicht walten lassen. Wenn das genauso altmodische Sturköpfe sind, wie meine ehemaligen Brüder, kann das nur Ärger geben... Ich sollte auch sicherstellen, dass die Anderen nicht herausfinden, was ich so treibe. Weiter im Text geht's im April 2071 Kategorie:Tagebücher